


Winter Oisuga Fluff

by tobios_milk



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:15:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobios_milk/pseuds/tobios_milk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa and Sugawara on a cold night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Oisuga Fluff

"...Koushi...?"

Oikawa sat up in his bed, pulling the blankets up around his shoulders as he shivered. He strained his eyes in the darkness, barely able to make out Sugawara's figure. He rolled his neck and watched his boyfriend shuffle around. His eyes were adjusting now, and he stifled a laugh as Suga moved his arms all about him, feeling his way around.

"Where you going, Koushi?"

Suga's figure turned back and shook slightly, laughing quietly, "I'm just going to get a drink of water, no need to sound so worried."

"Ah, okay."

Oikawa sank back into the bed as Suga found his way over to the dresser and took his glass off of it. He pressed the cold glass to his lips and Oikawa listened to him drink. He set the now-empty glass down again with clink and, instead of returning to bed, went to the window and looked out.

"Suga...Come back to bed."

"But the night sky is so beautiful Tooru, and it's snowing!"

Oikawa pulled the covers down and stood up, moving to Suga and resting his head on his shoulder. Suga leaned his head against Oikawa's and their fingers intertwined. Oikawa lifted their conjoined hands up and kissed each of Sugawara's knuckles softly, making his boyfriend hum sweetly. They looked out onto the street below, where snow shone in the light of streetlights.

"It isn't as beautiful as you though, Koushi."

"It's not as lovely as you either, and...it's cold, Tooru."

"Then you should go back to bed with me..."

"...Always."


End file.
